A covered electric wire used for a region exposed to water in an automobile has to undergo a waterproof process for preventing moisture intrusion into an insulating coating from its terminal portion. For this, a covered electric wire in which a mold process is performed to a terminal portion having a terminal mounted thereto has been conventionally often used for a region exposed to water (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1 described below). A resin used for such mold process needs much time to be cured at its thick part.